La Renaissance des Renseignements
by Plumedelecriture50
Summary: Il vient un jour où Hank Voight prend sa retraite. Mais qui viendra prendre sa place? Ça sera un choc pour tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était l'incompréhension chez les Renseignements, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce que Voight ne prenne sa retraite. Certes, ils ont perdu Alvin mais malheureusement ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils perdent un membre : Julie, Jim, Rixton, Mouse, Lindsay. Pourtant ce fut la goutte d'eau pour leur sergent qui avait pris la décision de se retirer.

— Tu prends les rennes Antonio ? demanda Ruzzek alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de fixer là où Voight venait de disparaître.

— Non, mais c'est moi qui suis désigné pour aider son successeur à s'habituer à vos sales tronches. Heureusement qu'il y a Upton pour relever le niveau ! plaisanta le portoricain.

Atwater rigola en regardant Burgess qui lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Chacun commença à collecter ses affaires avant de partir un à un profiter de la soirée, ne sachant pas comment les prochains jours seront avec leur nouveau boss.

Ruzzek se rendit chez Molly, comme Burgess, Antonio passa voir sa fille, Upton rentra un moment chez elle se changer, Atwater en profita pour s'occuper de son frère et sa sœur en visite quelques jours. Quant à Jay, il passa chez sa voisine récupérer quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut à l'heure aux bureaux, ce qui amusa énormément Platt qui ne se priva pas de se moquer de certains notamment d'Halstead et Ruzzek.

— Bon alors qui est notre mystérieux boss ! souffla Adam

Atwater lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise avant de faire une nouvelle gaffe. Les rideaux de l'ancien bureau de Voight étaient baissés, chacun tenta de vaquer à ses occupations mais ils se retrouvèrent tous au centre de la pièce à discuter. Au bout de cinq minutes la porte s'ouvrit avant de révéler l'identité de leur nouveau sergent.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Burgess.

— Oh merde, lâcha Ruzzek.

Jay dû se retenir à son bureau inconsciemment, Upton fut la première à réagir, elle secoua la tête faisant valser ses boucles blondes avant de gratifier son nouveau sergent.

— Contente qu'on est une tête connue, bienvenue parmi nous, sourit Upton.

— Merci Hailey, désolée pour comment c'est terminée notre partenariat.

Puis les autres finirent par sortir de leur torpeur, Jay fut le dernier à prendre la parole. Mais pas de poignées de main, ou d'accolade, un simple signe de tête.

— Bon retour parmi nous… sergent Lindsay.

— Merci Jay.

Ce dernier se remit derrière son bureau commençant son dernier rapport. Une enquête tomba en milieu de matinée, Erin les regardait interdite, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Avec son unité à New-York s'était simple car elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, là c'est bien différent.

— On t'écoute Lindsay, sourit Antonio pour l'encourager.

— Bien alors pour l'instant nous allons tous sur place, on verra ensuite, décida-t-elle un peu angoissée de commander ses anciens équipiers.

Antonio posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Erin avant de partir. Cette dernière regarda Jay et Hailey partir en discutant, comme ils le faisaient avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour New-York, qu'elle ne le quitte parce qu'elle n'a pas insisté pour l'épauler.

Jay resta silencieux pendant la route, essayant d'encaisser le fait qu'Erin soit de retour mais par-dessus tout, qu'elle dirige l'unité. Il sait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils vont devoir parler, et ça l'effraye un peu. Aura-t-il le courage de rester calme jusqu'au bout ?

— Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Upton alors qu'ils venaient de descendre de voiture.

— Non. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

— Peut-être que si justement, c'est mieux d'être clean avec elle là-dessus. Dis-lui, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

— Elle n'a pas été clean quand elle est partie. Et puis je sais qu'en cas de besoin tu es là, donc il n'y a pas d'obligation pour que je lui dise.

Erin qui avait tout entendu ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, la meilleure solution fut de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

— Atwater et Burgess vous allez avec le médecin légiste…

— J'ai peut-être un indic qui pourrait nous aider, intervint Ruzzek.

— Va voir avec lui alors, tiens-moi au courant. Euh Upton et Ja… Halstead faites le tour du voisinage, essayez de savoir si quelqu'un à aperçut quelque chose. Antonio et moi allons voir la famille des défunts.

Personne n'était aveugle pour voir la petite appréhension des deux anciens coéquipiers pour travailler de nouveau ensemble. Lindsay étant la plus angoissée des deux, craignant de donner un ordre à Jay, et que la bombe explose. Quant à lui, il avait simplement peur de se retrouver à faire équipe avec elle, et donc d'être que tous les deux.

— Ne soit pas aussi angoissée Linds, ils respecteront ce qui tu diras.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre par rapport à Jay.

— Lui aussi, c'est juste que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Tu sais déjà pour l'histoire de son ex-fiancée. Ça lui a rouvert une grande plaie, le seul qui pouvait l'aider s'était Mouse mais il est au front. Et puis il a tué une petite fille pendant une fusillade, il a eu du mal à encaisser. Ensuite une mission sous couverture, le suspect était un ancien Rangers comme lui, ils se sont liés d'amitié, sauf que le cas est mort. Upton a été la seule à réussir à le sortir de sa spirale. Et puis il y a eu une histoire avec Mouse… et…autre chose.

— Quelle histoire avec Mouse ? Et c'est quoi cette autre chose ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui doit te le dire. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes que Jay vienne t'en parler de lui-même, ça lui prendra peut-être du temps mais soit patiente avec lui. C'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous.

— Merci Antonio, c'est bon d'être à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Erin avait libéré l'unité bien plus tôt que d'habitude, ils avaient résolus une grosse affaire et rien ne présent maintenant, elle avait donc congédié tout le monde.

— Salut Bessy ! lança Erin en rejoignant son amie devant son bureau.

— Salut, ça ne te dérange pas si on attend que tous les parents aient quittés l'école avant d'aller boire un café ?

— Non pas du tout. Les élèves sont calmes ? demanda la sergent.

— Je n'ai pas à me plaindre dirons-nous. Alors à la tête des Renseignements, le changement a été ? s'enquit son amie.

— Je suis retournée dans mon ancienne unité. Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris, et malgré qu'ils m'invitent je ne sors plus avec eux boire un verre par serait trop…étrange.

— A cause de ton ancien équipier ?

— Oui, je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé alors que je devrais. Mais je ne sais pas…j'ai peur… avoua Erin.

Cette dernière releva la tête pile au moment pour voir Jay avec un bébé dans les bras et une petite brunette lui sauter dessus. Elle en resta figée, ne s'attendant pas à cela. D'ici il lui était difficile de dire la couleur des infimes cheveux du nourrisson seulement distinguer le petit bandeau rose, ainsi qu'une petite robe clair à motif.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as flashé sur ce jeune papa ?! plaisanta Bessy.

— Non. C'est lui. Mon ancien équipier. On…on peut remettre notre café à une autre fois ?

— Bien sûr.

Erin s'enfuit rapidement, elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser Jay maintenant. Comment avait-il fait pour tourner la page aussi vite ? Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se rendit chez celui qui était une figure paternel pour elle. Voight l'accueillit surprit de la trouver dans cet état.

— Il faut que j'aille faire la misère à l'unité ? demanda-t-il une fois dans son salon.

— Non… ce…ce n'est rien.

Sans plus d'explication de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille, Voight alla leur chercher un café chacun. Erin profita de ces quelques minutes de repos pour se reprendre.

— Tu… Tu savais que Jay avait deux enfants ?

— Ah, c'est donc ça la raison.

— Non…je… je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tournerait la page aussi vite.

— Il faut dire que tu l'as laissé anéanti. Il t'a parlé des enfants ?

— Non, je l'ai aperçu dans une école, j'étais partie voir une amie.

— Alors tu devrais parler avec lui, ce n'est pas à moi de tout te dire. Mais les apparences ne sont pas comme tu le penses. Jay a fait du chemin depuis ton départ. Ça n'a pas été simple pour lui. Mais parle lui, il ne faut rien laisser entres vous. Halstead est ton meilleur élément dans cette unité. Mais il a besoin de pouvoir croire en toi.

Erin hocha la tête, Hank avait raison, elle doit absolument parler à Jay, tout lui expliquer. La jeune femme ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui pardonne mais qu'au moins il est toutes les cartes en mains, et qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble.

Le nouveau sergent gara sa voiture avant de monter rapidement au quatrième étage. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains en attendant que la porte s'ouvre, ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Erin ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Jay surprit.

— Je crois qu'on doit discuter.

— Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

— Il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse maintenant afin de partir sur de bonnes bases au boulot, et éviter un accident.

Jay soupira avant de la laisser passer. Erin nota le changement de décoration, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. Jay attrapa le bébé avant de la poser sur un tapis de jeu.

— Assis-toi, n'hésites pas, promis les filles ne mordent pas, tenta de plaisanter Jay pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas ? Leur mère ne va peut-être pas apprécier de me voir ici en rentrant du travail, supposa Erin.

— Oh non, il n'y…il n'y a pas de mère dans le tableau. Elia a été abandonné devant le garage des Renseignements, je l'ai trouvé dans son cosy et je crois que je suis tombé sous son charme. Voight a lancé des recherches pour retrouver les parents mais rien, Elia devait alors être confié à la DCFS mais ses beaux yeux bleus m'ont charmés, je l'ai adopté. Et Maeve est la fille de Mouse, à notre retour d'Afghanistan il a perdu la garde auprès d'elle, comme il n'a pas réussi à reprendre pied. Il pouvait la voir seulement une fois par mois dans un lieu public. Il y a plusieurs mois, il y a eu enfin une nouvelle décision du tribunal après des mois de procès entre les grands-parents de Maeve et Mouse pour la garde de la petite. C'est Mouse qui a remporté le procès. Comme il est encore déployé, je me suis porté volontaire pour garder la puce. Maeve, tu peux venir une minute ma grande s'il te plaît ?

Des pas légers se firent entendre avant qu'Erin n'aperçoive une petite brunette entrer dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, souffla l'enfant poliment.

— Bonjour Maeve, très contente de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Erin.

— C'est mon sergent, intervint Jay en lui faisant un clin d'œil

— Trop bien, tu es une fille et tu es sergent ! s'exclama la petite Maeve.

— Si Jay n'est pas sage tu me le diras, je le punirai, plaisanta Erin amusé par le tempérament de l'enfant.

— Tu connais mon papa ? demanda la plus jeune.

— Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt.

— Il me l'a promis ! Et en plus il appelle demain à l'heure du goûter ! s'enthousiasma Maeve.

— Et bien j'ordonne à Jay de venir te chercher plus tôt à l'école pour que tu puisses te préparer pour l'appel, ordonna Erin.

— T'es la meilleure chef de la police ! s'écria fille de Mouse.

— S'il te plaît Ma' ne crie pas, tu vas faire peur à Elia.

— Pardon tonton, souffla la coupable en souriant à Erin.

— Tu es occupé avec les filles, on en discutera aux bureaux demain, déclara Erin en regardant les deux enfants joués.

— Reste, j'allais faire des pâtes à la carbonara ce soir. On pourra discuter une fois qu'elles seront au lit.

— Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda Erin embêtée.

— Si je te le propose.

Jay se mit derrière les fourneaux laissant Erin avec les enfants, cette dernière s'assit par terre près du tapis de la petite Elia. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi Jay avait craqué face à cette bouille d'ange.

— Ma' tu vas te laver et mettre ton pyjama s'il te plaît, lança Jay depuis la cuisine.

— Veux-tu que j'aille changer Elia ? proposa Erin.

— Oh oui, si ça ne te déranges pas.

— Allez viens princesse, on va te faire toute belle pour dormir.

N'entendant plus de bruits Jay quitta ses casseroles pour aller dans la chambre de son bébé. Il trouva Erin installait dans le rocking chair d'Elia, la petite sur ses jambes, Maeve à côté, la détective lisait une histoire aux deux enfants. La scène attendrie l'ancien Ranger qui après les avoir pris en photo retourna cuisiner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain tout le monde nota l'atmosphère détendu dans l'open-space. Tout le monde était là sauf Jay, Ruzzek blagua que son collègue n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Mais ce dernier arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

— Désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-il.

— N'oublies pas que tu pars plus tôt cet après-midi, intervint Erin.

Jay hocha la tête avant de s'installer à son bureau et d'ouvrir le dossier poser devant lui.

— Quoi et nous ?! s'exclama Adam.

— Toi tu as des dossiers en retard à avancer donc au contraire tu resteras plus longtemps. Et pas un mot c'est moi le sergent ici, sinon tu peux aller demander au sergent Platt si elle n'a pas besoin de patrouilleur, annonça calmement Erin avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Hailey en profita pour rejoindre son équipier, et se percha sur le bord du bureau.

— Je présume que vous avez discuté tous les deux, commença-t-elle.

— Effectivement, je lui ai expliqué pour Elia et Maeve. Comme Mouse appelle cet après-midi, elle m'a dit de récupérer la puce plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse se préparer pour voir son père. Une fois les petites au lit, nous avons discuté du reste mon ex, les difficultés pour qu'elle signe les papiers du divorce, les souvenirs… Elle a avoué avoir fait passer Bunny en premier encore une fois, d'avoir regretté et d'autant plus quand elle a vu aux nouvelles pour la gamine que j'ai tué… Disons que nous avons parlé du plus gros, afin de partir sur des bonnes bases au boulot.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal, n'oublies pas que tu dois rentrer tous les soirs pour deux petites filles.

Erin sortit du bureau sa veste sur le dos.

— On y va. Echange de tirs.

— Pourquoi ça nous intéresse ? demanda Burgess.

— Les pompiers sont pris au milieu. Jay tu iras en sniper avec Upton, Atwater tu roules avec moi on les prend d'un côté, Antonio, Ruzzek et Burgess de l'autre côté. Priorité à l'évacuation des pompiers de la zone, annonça Erin.

— Ça promet d'être intéressant d'avoir une femme à la tête des Renseignements, commenta Upton en suivant Jay.

— Voight aurait juste foncé dans le tas, renchérit Atwater.

Une fois sur place tout le monde se mit en position, Erin attendit qu'Upton et Jay soient en position avant de révéler leurs voitures. Les coups de feu ne cessèrent pas pour autant, l'ancien Ranger visa un homme près de Stella Kidd, puis un deuxième qui s'apprêtait à faire feu sur Mouch. Il sourit en pensant au fait que Platt lui devra un service. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus le dessus les assaillants posèrent leurs armes avant de se mettre à genoux, des patrouilleurs arrivant afin de les menotter. Mais l'un d'eux profita de l'inattention des policiers pour attraper une arme à proximité et de viser vers Stella. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer, qu'il s'écroula au sol, Jay ayant été plus rapide.

— Pas été touché ? demanda-t-il à la pompier.

— Non, merci !

Les autres pompiers les rejoignirent, et Severide enlaça immédiatement celle qu'il aime avant d'embrasser ses cheveux. Le lieutenant échangea une poignée de main avec Jay pour le remercier avant d'entraîner Stella vers les camions.

— Ramenez-les au District 21, interdiction qu'ils parlent entre eux. Commençons à interroger les témoins, ordonna Erin.

Cette dernière rejoignit le chef Boden afin de se présenter de façon officiel comme étant le sergent des Renseignements. Mais aussi pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas de soucis au fait que des agents passent plus tard à la caserne poser des questions aux pompiers sur ce qu'ils ont vus.

— Et bien au moins il n'y aura pas de tension comme avec Voight, souffla Otis.

— Vous avez vu comment ils sont intervenus ? Jamais ils n'ont fait ça avec Voight ! s'exclama Cruz étonné.

En duo ils se mirent à interroger les gens du coin, Atwater étant repartit au District pour commencer à interroger avec l'aide de Platt.

— Jay ! s'exclama Erin alors que ce dernier rejoignait sa voiture accompagnée de son équipière.

— Oui ?

— Il est temps que tu ailles chercher Maeve à l'école avant l'appel de Mouse.

— Oh oui ! Mince je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

— Tu lui feras un bisou de notre part, et bonjour à Mouse. Sa place l'attend toujours aux Renseignements ci jamais ! sourit Erin et faisant signe à Upton de venir avec elle.

Jay ne fut pas long à gagner l'école de la petite fille, la directrice lui ouvrit en souriant. Elle était accoutumée au fait que son oncle vienne la chercher plus tôt lorsque le père de la petite pouvait appeler.

— Tonton Jay ! s'exclama Maeve en bondissant de sa table.

— Prend tes affaires ma puce, sourit Jay en embrassant ses cheveux.

— Papa va appeler ! Il ne faut pas le louper !

— Ne t'en fais pas trésor, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous pour arriver à l'appartement. Tu auras le temps de prendre un goûter avant qu'il n'appelle.

Dans la voiture, la petit Gerwitch ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire à quel point elle était excitée à l'idée de voir enfin son père. Jay espérait que son meilleur ami puisse rentrer bientôt auprès de Maeve. Bien qu'il adore avoir sa nièce avec lui, la place de cette petite est auprès de son père.

— Tonton Jay je peux mettre aller mettre mon cartable dans ma chambre ?

— Bien sûr monckey tu as encore un peu de temps avant qu'il appelle.

— Tu peux laisser l'ordinateur allumé pour être sûr qu'on ne le loupe pas ? demanda Maeve.

Jay sourit face à la requête de l'enfant, et envoya un message à Erin pour la remercier de lui laisser l'après-midi de libre. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle passerait dans la soirée pour lui faire un topo de l'enquête. L'ancien Ranger en profita pour plier le linge des filles et le ranger dans les armoires jusqu'au moment où il entendit la sonnerie de l'ordinateur retentir.

— Ma' ! Il appelle ! cria ce dernier.

La petite fille courut jusqu'à l'ordinateur et cliqua sur l'icône pour accepter l'appel. Jay hoqueta de surprise en regardant l'écran…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Mouse avait le visage couvert de coupure, un hématome violâtre à la mâchoire.

— Craig ? demanda Jay.

— Ca va ne t'en fait pas. Projection à cause d'une explosion, c'est superficielle et une commotion rien d'autre.

Jay n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il n'allait pas faire toute une esclandre devant sa nièce.

— Papa tu as mal ! s'horrifia l'enfant.

— Non mon cœur, je n'ai pas mal. C'est comme quand tu tombes de ton vélo et que tu t'égratignes le genou. C'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ?

— Oui ! On a appris à faire les multiplications à deux chiffres ! Et avec la maîtresse on a vu les états de l'eau en science !

— Je suis sûr que tu es forte et que tu savais tout.

— Pas tout, mais j'ai appris tout mon cahier !

— Super mon ange, je veux que tu continues comme ça d'accord ? Tu le feras pour moi ? Et Jay, il est sage ?

— Des fois il fait des bêtises, mais j'ai vu son nouveau chef ! Si il continue je le dirai à Erin qui le punira ! s'exclama Maeve en rigolant.

Mouse et elle continuèrent de discuter un long moment de tout et de rien, le jeune père promettant de rentrer bientôt au pays. Jay profita que la petite eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour discuter avec son meilleur ami et lui confirmer qu'Erin était bien de retour aux Renseignements mais comme sergent. La petite revint en sautillant jusqu'à l'écran et raconta une de ses aventures où Jay en manque de babysitter l'avait confié au 51 pendant qu'il partait pour un raid de dernière minute alors qu'Elia était encore à la crèche.

— Je suis désolé mon ange, je vais devoir y aller. Promet moi d'être sage avec Jay et de continuer à bien travailler à l'école.

— Reviens vite papa.

— Je ferai de mon mieux petite luciole, sourit Mouse avant de couper la communication.

D'habitude Maeve est toute excitée après l'appel de son père, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle regagna tristement sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit en serrant son ours contre elle.

— Ma' ma puce ? appela Jay en s'installant à côté d'elle.

— Oui ?

— Tu vas bien ? demanda l'ex Ranger.

— Oui. Mamy et papy avaient raison, papa ne reviendra jamais. Il ne veut pas de moi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était jamais avec maman, murmura la petite.

Jay tenta de la réconforter, mais la tâche semblait compliqué, désespéré il appela Erin au secours. La jeune femme le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

— Désolé de te déranger, je ne savais pas à qui faire appel. Comme le contact avait l'air de bien passé entre vous deux la dernière fois, je me suis dit que peut-être…

— Ne te justifies pas, tu as bien fait. Où est-elle ? demanda Erin en plaçant une main sur l'avant-bras de Jay.

— Dans sa chambre, je dois aller chercher Elia à la crèche…

— Vas-y je reste ici avec Maeve, sourit Erin.

— Merci Er.

Jay partit léger en sachant que sa nièce se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Il passa prendre sa fille et profita pour faire des courses avant que les placards ne soient totalement vides ou qu'il soit à court de couches. Lorsque le détective revint, les deux filles étaient dans le salon en train de faire un jeu de construction. Erin embrassa le crâne de la petite Elia avant de faire signe à Jay qu'elle devait lui parler en privé.

— Maeve va bien ? s'inquiéta Jay.

— Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de parler à une figure féminine, tu n'es pas en tords, plaisanta Erin en voyant la mine sérieuse de Jay.

— Pendant que tu étais partie ton téléphone fixe a sonné. Je me suis permise de décrocher, une certaine Kaylyne Gerwitch a appelé disant qu'elle aimerait bien avoir Maeve quelques jours. Je lui ai dit que tu la rappellerais à ton retour, je ne savais pas qui s'était.

— La mère de Mouse, elle a essayé de reprendre contact avec Mouse lorsqu'il est entré aux Renseignements. Il a refusé de retourner chez eux à notre retour d'Afghanistan.

— Je vais y aller si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

— Reste, Maeve sera contente et puis tu pourras profiter d'Elia. J'aime bien t'avoir à la maison, avoua Jay craignant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit avant de voler la petite Elia de ses bras. Erin joua avec les filles pendant que Jay était aux fourneaux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien la compagnie de Jay, et de pouvoir déguster ses bons petits plats. Qui aurait cru que c'était un excellent cuisinier. Après le dîner, Lindsay alla coucher Maeve en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille que Jay n'entendit pas.

— Bon, je vais rentrer, souffla Erin après que les filles soient endormis.

— Tu ne veux pas rester, je crois que les Blackhawks jouent, proposa Jay.

— Volontiers, sourit le sergent des Renseignements.

— Ca me fait toujours bizarre de me dire que tu es le sergent de notre unité, plaisanta l'ancien ranger.

— A moi aussi, je nous revois faire équipe tous les deux.

— Tu vas prendre un nouveau pour remplacer Alvin ? Comme on est un nombre impair.

— Pas tout de suite, j'ai déjà des vus sur l'agent que je voudrais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire venir, déclara Erin songeuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hailey regarda Jay un sourcil levé à son arrivée, c'est-à-dire en même temps qu'Erin. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de se mettre derrière son bureau pour finir de boucler son rapport de la veille.

— Vous avez eu des réponses pour la fusillade d'hier ? demanda Jay qui n'avait pas finis la fin de la journée pour aller chercher Maeve.

— Oui, tout le monde va aller faire un petit tour à Stateville ! s'exclama Antonio.

— Alors vieux, comment va Mouse ? l'interrogea Atwater.

— Il a échappé à une explosion, le humvee devant lui a roulé sur une mine. Mouse a été projeté par la violence du souffle, juste égratigné et une commotion.

— Merde, on lui doit tous une tournée à son retour ou sa prochaine permission, commenta Atwater.

— Sergent j'ai peut-être un indic qui aurait des informations sur une livraison d'arme, coupa Upton en se dirigeant vers Erin.

— Prends Jay avec toi.

Le concerné rejoignit son équipière dans la voiture, où il fut évidemment questionné.

— Elle est venue m'aider hier pour Maeve, avant de rester manger avec nous. Ma nièce avait effectivement besoin d'une présence féminine, et on a regardé le match.

— C'est repartis en amitié vous deux c'est bien. Tu sais si elle va ajouter quelqu'un à l'unité comme on est impair ?

— Elle a quelqu'un en tête, et doit le faire venir maintenant. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, tiens ton indic, lança Jay en montrant une silhouette encapuchonnée.

— Tu m'attends ici ?

— Moindre geste suspect je sors, prévint Jay.

— Bien sûr.

Le duo retourna au District où Jay essuya une blague douteuse de la part de Platt avant qu'ils n'aillent s'enfermer dans le bureau d'Erin pour leur expliquer la situation. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le trio en ressortit et Erin étala la situation au reste de l'unité. Pour changer de la méthode Voight, elle attrapa le tableau blanc et fit un croquis approximatif du lieu où se déroulerait l'échange.

— Vos suggestions pour la prise ?! lança-t-elle le stylo tendu pour celui qui voulait expliquer son plan.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, jamais ils n'avaient opérés de la sorte avec l'ancien sergent. Lindsay soupira frustrée, elle pensait qu'ils se seraient montrés d'avantage volontaire à ses méthodes.

— Je propose deux snipers là et là, et deux d'entre nous ici et ici avec un des snipers, intervint Jay en dessinant quatre croix sur les côtés de la zone.

— Je verrai plutôt des snipers dans les angles, les braqueurs n'auront pas l'habitude de cette emplacement, effet de surprise assurés pour nous, coupa Upton.

— Et si on rajoutait un sniper sur les toits à gauche et droite ? émit Antonio.

Erin sourit, ravie de voir qu'ils prenaient part à sa façon d'agir et se retint de remercier Jay pour être venu à son secours. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à planifier le plan d'action, travaillé sur l'identité de chaque malfrat.

— Qui aurait pensé qu'elle serait moins agressive que Voight, commenta Ruzzek.

— Surveille ton langage Adam, tu parles de ton sergent, intervint Antonio.

—Moi j'aime bien cette manière de travailler, on peut tous participer, déclara Burgess.

Jay salua tout le monde avant d'aller à la crèche récupérer Elia avant de passer à la garderie prendre Maeve. Après une pizza hawaiienne et un dessin animé, les filles étaient couchées laissant le temps à Jay de ranger l'appartement un minimum. Il était en train de plier les vêtements quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, quel fut son étonnement en voyant Erin sur le seuil un pack de bière à la main.

— Je voulais te remercier pour être venu à mon secours quand j'ai proposé que chacun donne son idée. Et je me suis rappelais qu'il y avait un match des Fire ce soir, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas passer avec un pack de bière, que les filles seraient sûrement couchées comme il y a école demain et qu'Elia est jeune.

— Entre, sourit Jay.

La jeune femme se rendit dans le salon, où la montagne de linge prenait la place du canapé.

— Excuse-moi, je pliais les vêtements des filles comme le reste de la journée c'est un peu la galère. Le matin c'est petit-déjeuner, s'habiller et école pour l'une, crèche pour l'autre, et le soir quand je les récupère, bain, temps calme le temps que je cuisine, dîner, histoire et au lit comme on rentre tard.

— Si tu veux partir plus tôt n'hésites, intervint Erin.

— Non ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûrement mal organisé.

Prise de pitié Erin l'aida à plier tous les vêtements avant d'aller ranger ceux de Jay dans son armoire pendant que lui rangeait ceux de Maeve. La détective se rendit dans la chambre d'Elia et s'attendrie en regardant le bébé dormir. Elle sursauta en sentant un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et Jay se placer à côté d'elle…

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Erin s'étira longuement avant de se libérer de la couverture, un sourire béat sur le visage. Ils avaient finis de regarder le match dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Jay ne lui dise de rester dormir à l'appartement. Malgré l'heure tardive, il avait pris soin de lui préparer la chambre d'ami avant d'aller se coucher après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette dernière profita du calme dans l'habitation pour aller prendre une douche et enfiler des affaires propres, heureusement qu'elle a toujours un sac de rechange dans sa voiture.

— Erin ! s'exclama Maeve en voyant la détective émerger dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour ma grande ! Bien dormi ?

— Oui, c'est trop bien que tu sois restée dormir à la maison ! Mais tonton Jay a dit qu'on ne devait jamais ramener du travail à la maison, pourquoi tu lui en as ramené ?

— Oh non, je ne suis pas venue pour lui donner du travail. Je voulais juste lui dire merci parce qu'il m'a aidé au travail. Et puis je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, mais vous étiez déjà au lit. Comme il avait l'air d'avoir du mal avec tout le ménage je suis restée l'aider. Sinon imagine tu aurais dû aller à l'école avec une chaussette verte et une rose ! plaisanta Erin.

— Je vois que ça plaisante bien sur mon dos par ici ! intervint Jay la petite Elie dans les bras.

— Toujours Halstead. Que veux-tu manger ma puce ? demanda Erin

— Des céréales au miel s'il te plaît ! Et un jus d'orange !

Erin servit la fille de son ami avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, tendrement la sergent remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'enfant. Jay observait la scène tout en donnant le biberon à Elie. Erin envoya la petite fille s'habiller pendant qu'elle s'occupe de la vaisselle.

— Donne-moi le bébé et va prendre une douche sinon tu vas être en retard, plaisanta-t-elle

Jay plaisanta avant de lui passer la petite Elie et de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Erin prit soin de s'occuper de la petite fille, changer sa couche, lui enfiler un pantalon et un petit haut à manche longue et un gilet. Maeve la rejoignit et se nicha à son tour dans ses bras.

— Je suis sûre qu'il pense à toi, murmura Erin en embrassant les cheveux de l'enfant.

— Mais pourquoi il ne revient pas alors, chuchota Maeve.

— Il n'a pas fini son travail, il y a encore des méchants à attraper pour qu'ils n'attaquent pas le pays.

— Mais tonton Hay et toi, vous attrapez aussi des méchants ici.

— Parce qu'il y en a plein, et qu'il faut que des gens comme ton papa les attrape loin pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas d'immenses bêtises ici.

Maeve haussa les épaules avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erin. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'elle n'envoie la petite fille mettre ses chaussures.

— Je déposa Maeve à l'école, sourit Erin en voyant Jay apparaître dans le tee-shirt noir qu'elle aime.

— D'accord, j'emmène miss Elie, on se retrouve au District, déclara Jay en embrassant Maeve avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Erin.

Cette dernière sourit bêtement en descendant les marches, heureuse que sa relation amicale avec Jay reparte enfin. Elle discuta longuement avec la jeune Gerwitch sur le trajet, sur le trajet vers le District la Détective fut pensive.

— Sergent ! plaisanta Antonio en la voyant arriver.

— Bonjour tout le monde.

— Pas d'enquête ? demanda Burgess.

— Pas pour le moment, profitez-en pour avancer vos rapports. J'ai un compte rendu avec la tour d'ivoire à la fin de la semaine. Halstead un mot dans mon bureau.

Un moment de flottement passa à travers l'étage avant que chacun ne se mette au travail. Jay posa son mug sur son bureau avant de rejoindre celui de Lindsay. Il prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, ce qui lui faisait également gagné quelques secondes avant que la tempête ne s'abatte sur lui au vu de la façon dont il venait d'être convoqué. Son passé militaire reprit le dessus, et l'ex-Ranger se tînt droit devant elle, les mains croisées dans le dos.

— C'est au sujet de Maeve, commença Erin amusée par la posture de Jay.

— Oh, soupira le détective.

Il s'assit dans une des chaises face au bureau et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

— On a discuté dans la voiture, et Maeve m'a fait part d'un souhait. Je préfère t'en parler parce qu'en lui expliquant bien elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle. Tu seras le mieux amène d'en discuter avec Mouse.

— La puce va bien ? C'est vrai que je devrais peut-être l'emmener plus souvent faire quelque chose à l'extérieur, admit Jay.

— Non ce n'est pas ça. Elle voudrait aller vivre dans la famille de Mouse, chez sa tante Eva. Apparemment, elle aurait des filles.

— Deux filles, Inès et Tya.

— Elle aimerait y aller, se sentir moins seule et comme tout le monde. Apparemment elle ne se sent pas à l'aise à l'école, dévoila Erin.

— Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir, déplora Jay en secouant la tête.

Jamais il n'avait vu le mal-être de celle qu'il considère comme sa nièce.

— Parce qu'elle n'osait pas te faire de la peine. C'était plus facile pour elle de venir m'en parler, en plus je suis une femme ça lui rendait peut-être les choses plus simple. Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, très certainement en parler à Mouse. C'est lui son père. J'espère juste qu'il ne le prendra pas mal. Merci en tout cas.

— Je suis là pour ça.

Jay lui sourit avant de sortir du bureau et de gagner le sien. Hailey lui envoya un message afin de savoir si il n'y avait pas de soucis. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation par sms avant de se plonger dans ses dossiers. Au vu du décalage horaire il ne pourrait pas avoir Mouse tout de suite.

— En route, lança Erin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Atwater.

— Une table de restaurant qui nous attend. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Jay rigola face à la tête des garçons avant d'attraper sa veste. Le portoricain monta dans le véhicule avec le sergent, voulant faire un brin de conversation et savoir comment elle s'habituait à son retour.

— Il t'a présenté les deux filles ?

— Oui, elles sont adorables. Maeve ne ressemble pas à son père par contre, à chaque fois j'essaye de trouver une ressemblance entre eux.

— Parce que tu la voies trop en compagnie de Jay. Ça va d'ailleurs vous deux ?

— Oui, on est repartit sur des bonnes bases.

— Juste que ça ? taquina Antonio.

— Nous sommes simplement ami Tonio.

L'équipe fut agréablement surprise en voyant Voight sur le parking, bien sûr Erin l'avait invité à déjeuner avec eux. Ce dernier fut surprit de voir la bonne entente entre les deux anciens coéquipiers, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

— Quel sont vos duos maintenant ? demanda Voight.

— Hailey et Jay, ils sont doués ensemble, Atwater et Antonio souvent un bon mixte, et Adam et Burgess.

— Tu ne fais équipe avec personne ? s'étonna l'ancien.

— Quand il faut avec Tonio, ou Hailey.

— Erin a une super méthode ! s'enthousiasma Burgess.

— Vraiment ? Et laquelle ?

— Pour les descentes, elle laisse chacun développer son idée avant qu'on ne se mette tous d'accord. Personne ne nous a encore échappé depuis qu'elle est avec nous, expliqua Burgess.

— Je mets juste en pratique quelques méthodes que j'ai vues au FBI. Ca fonctionnait bien, et puis j'avoue que je me voyais mal arriver et vous commander dès le début.

— C'est la faute à Jay ça ! Tu effrayes tout le monde ! se moqua Ruzzek.

Le concerné lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui coupa immédiatement l'hilarité d'Adam.

— Et pas de nouveau en vue ? enchaîna Voight rigolant intérieurement de la situation.

— Si mais j'ai plusieurs petits soucis avec la hiérarchie et puis il faut que j'arrive à convaincre la personne concernée ce qui n'est pas non plus gagné.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jay venait d'en parler avec Mouse, ce dernier bien que surprit comprenait sa fille. Il avait promis à Jay d'appeler sa sœur d'ici peu pour en parler avec elle, et cette dernière prendrait contact avec lui. Erin avait proposé à la petite fille de venir passer quelques jours chez elle, et étant le sergent, elle pouvait se permettre d'arriver quand elle voulait.

Le sergent Platt arriva en quatrième vitesse à l'étage un papier à la main.

— On a une prise d'otage !

— Où ? demanda Erin en émergeant de la salle de pause.

— Le tribunal.

Upton sortit immédiatement une immense carte du lieu qu'elle accrocha sur le tableau. Platt donna les informations qui lui ont été transmises avant d'attendre patiemment les ordres d'Erin.

— D'accord, Trudy que les patrouilleurs éloignent les curieux de la zone, je ne veux personne qui n'est pas de la police ou des pompiers dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre. Que les gens dans le hall soit également évacués, et amené dans un endroit où ils peuvent être interrogé. Ils auront peut-être vu quelque chose au moment où ces hommes sont rentrés.

— Bien.

— Quant à nous, on va sur place. Nous verrons là-bas, mais notre première mission sera de faire évacuer toutes les salles d'audiences sans affoler les preneurs d'otages. Je ne veux aucun mort dans les otages. Avant de partir, prenez des armes longues et quelques grenades.

Jay se retint de rire, la façon dont Erin avait dit cette dernière phrase l'amusait. Une fois le matériel dans le coffre, l'ancien Ranger s'installa derrière le volant, Upton déjà installé côté passager.

— Toujours aussi lent ! s'exclama Erin depuis la banquette arrière.

Jay fit un bond en l'entendant, ce qui fit rire les deux filles. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme monter dans son véhicule et s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Une fois sur place, les Renseignements s'équipèrent.

— Chef Boden, salua Erin.

— Sergent Lindsay.

— Wahoo c'est vrai alors, rigola Severide malgré le contexte grave.

— Et oui.

— Nous sommes plusieurs fois intervenus ici, mes hommes connaissent bien les lieux, déclara Boden.

— D'accord, c'est un avantage que les preneurs d'otages n'ont pas.

— A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Jay en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Mettre un pompier avec chaque binôme. En paire je veux Atwater avec Burgess, Ruzzek avec le sergent Platt, Upton et Halstead, Dawson avec moi. Ça serait bien que vos hommes dirigent l'évacuation des personnes avec des patrouilleurs, une fois qu'on aurait sécurisé la zone.

— Le 81 s'en chargera, le Squad connait mieux l'endroit, annonça Boden.

— Bien, Tony avec le binôme un, Capp avec le deux, Cruz avec le trois et Severide avec moi. Armes longues et gilet pour les pompiers exécution !

Voight qui avait entendu l'affaire s'était rendu sur place, et fut impressionné par la manière dont Erin gérait les opérations. Après un moment les opérations commencèrent chaque trio pénétra dans l'édifice silencieusement. Il fallut une vingtaine de minute pour que tout le monde soit évacué.

— Vous pouvez sortir, murmura Erin en regardant les quatre pompiers.

— Capps, Tony et Cruz sortez, ordonna Severide.

— Toi aussi Kelly.

— Non, vous aurez peut-être encore besoin de moi. Il y a une trappe au-dessus de la salle, ça pourrait faire un point de tir, émit le Lieutenant de pompier.

— Emmène Jay là-bas, c'est notre meilleur sniper.

Severide assura le détective, et prévint Erin qu'ils sont en place. Cette dernière prit la parole, échangeant la place de plusieurs otages contre la sienne. Jay grogna, n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la façon qu'Erin avait de s'exprimer, il comprit tout de suite son plan.

— Je vais descendre par surprise et neutraliser le plus dangereux à droite, souffla Jay pour prévenir le pompier qui devait le retenir.

« Baissez votre arme ! Non ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama Erin

Un coup de feu retentit, Jay se précipita sur la grille et visa l'homme en pleine tête. Les autres finirent par entrer à leur tour et neutralisèrent les autres.

— Descend moi ! s'écria Jay au pompier.

Il se précipita vers Erin qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Erin !

— Ca va, le…le gilet a pris.

Jay ne dit rien, le gilet n'a rien prit la balle s'est logée justement là où le gilet ne protège rien. Grâce à sa formation militaire, il s'est que rien de vitale n'a été touché cependant si rien n'est fait rapidement, il y aura des complications.

— Tu tiens bon d'accord ?

Stella et Brett arrivèrent avec le brancard, Gabby étant retenue avec un autre blessé.

— Tu vas t'en sortir, la rassura Stella en plaçant des bandes de gaze sur la blessure.

Alors que l'ambulance partait Jay se tourna vers les autres, Antonio ayant accompagné Erin c'était à lui que revenait l'unité pour le moment.

— Qu'ils soient transférés au District, ils ne doivent pas se parler. Que les patrouilleurs continuent d'interroger les témoins, en priorité les otages. Il faut aussi toutes les bandes de surveillance, que tout soit sur nos bureaux au plus vite. Ceux qui veulent les aides, sinon rendez-vous au Chicago Med pour Erin, annonça Jay.

Hailey le dépassa pour prendre la place conducteur de la Sierra, justifiant que c'est lui qui avait conduit pour venir. Un silence pesant tomba dans la salle d'attente, personne ne sachant quoi dire pour entamer la discussion.

— C'était quand-même une bonne intervention jusqu'au coup de feu. Erin a bien géré l'intervention, commenta Atwater.

— Oui, je me demande ce qui a bien pu tout faire basculer. Ils étaient calmes jusque-là, déclara Antonio songeur.

— D'après des témoins, un des otages s'en est pris à un des hommes, intervint le sergent Platt.

— Il sera inculpé d'atteinte à agent, coupa Atwater en pensant à Erin au bloc opératoire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jay entra dans la chambre d'hôpital un sac noir à la main, Erin sourit en le voyant.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Ca va, l'hôpital me donne le cafard, répondit Erin en ouvrant le sac.

— Et bien merci ! s'exclama Will en entrant.

— Pas contre toi Will, mais je n'aime pas être ici.

Le médecin l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de signer sa feuille de sortie. Jay lui parla de la fin de l'enquête de Crowley qui est venu leur rendre une visite et qui a été surprise de voir tous les rapports terminées avec les preuves.

— Tu as eu Mouse ? demanda Erin en pensant à Maeve.

— Oui, sa sœur ne voit aucun inconvénient de prendre Ma' chez elle. Au contraire, elle est heureuse que son frère lui demande de l'aide. Elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, de peur que Mouse la repousse.

— Super, Maeve doit être contente.

— Oui, je dois l'emmener demain en Alabama.

— Je peux garder Elie si tu veux, ça va être long pour elle. J'ai une semaine de repos avant de pouvoir reprendre de toute manière, proposa la belle brune.

— Tu es sûre que ça irait avec ta blessure ? demanda Jay ne voulant pas que son amie se blesse.

— Absolument.

Alors qu'Erin se levait, l'ex-militaire l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse musclé, profitant de sa chaleur et de ce parfum qui la rendait complétement folle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant l'un de l'autre.

Jay lui proposa de venir dîner avec eux, qu'elle puisse voir Maeve avant son départ. Pour l'occasion il avait prévu une table au Purple Pig, avant d'aller se promener sur la Navy Pier. Erin poussait le landau d'Elie ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment aurait été les choses maintenant si elle n'était pas partie pour New-York. Son cœur fit un bond en avant lorsque Jay passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. De retour à l'appartement, Jay coucha les filles, Erin passant border Maeve bien qu'elle lui avait promis d'être là pour son départ. L'ancien Ranger insista pour changer le pansement, être sûr qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en tentant de le faire elle-même.

— Restes dormir ici ce soir, ça ne me dérange absolument pas surtout que tu reviens tôt demain.

— Nan je vais rentrer, mais c'est gentil. A demain, souffla Erin en regagnant la porte d'entrée.

Jay ne fit rien pour la retenir, il devait être prudent, ne pas se précipiter. A deux reprises les relations s'étaient mal terminées, mieux valait avancer doucement pour que peut-être cette fois-ci leur relation perdure. Il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher après le départ de la brune. Quant à Erin, elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la soirée en boucle, les petits regards de Jay, ses petites attentions…

Le lendemain le détective fut le premier levé, sans faire de bruit il prépara le petit-déjeuner de Maeve. Ayant encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de la lever, il regagna la salle de bains lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

— Sergent, sourit Jay en ouvrant la porte.

— Arrête, rigola Erin en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

— Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée. Euh j'allais allé…

— Oui tu sens ! Je t'en prie vas-y tout ira bien dans le salon, se moqua Erin en se pinçant le nez.

Jay fit une approche vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Erin s'échappa le menaçant. En rigolant l'homme partit finalement se laver, laissant son ex dans le salon. Après un moment, la jeune femme finit par aller réveiller en douceur la petite Maeve et de l'aider à se préparer avant que Jay ne soit prêt.

— Tu as essayé de me devancer Lindsay ?! risposta Jay en entrant dans la pièce.

—Tu allais encore une fois être en retard, j'ai donc prit les choses en main, rigola cette dernière.

— Tonton Jay est toujours en retard ! confirma Maeve.

— Bon ça va aller toi avec Elie ? demanda Jay retrouvant son sérieux.

— Bien sûr, et si il y a la moindre chose j'appelle ton frère, le rassura Erin.

— Super. Je t'appellerai. Et ne retourne pas au travail ! Une semaine d'arrêt !

— Je croyais que c'était moi le sergent ! lança Erin en mettant un coup de pied aux fesses de son ancien équipier pour qu'il sorte.

— Je suis le frère de ton médecin ! riposta-t-il.

— Oust ou à ton retour tu vas mystérieusement avoir des congés !

Elie dormant encore Erin en profita pour faire le tour de l'appartement, notant le manque de photos personnelles. Malgré tout, elle entra dans la chambre de Jay, son cœur se serra en voyant une photo d'eux deux sur la table de chevet. La photo qu'elle avait laissée dans leur appartement lorsqu'elle était partie sans rien dire.

— Bonjour petite puce, murmura Erin en se penchant au-dessus du lit du bébé.

Nullement effrayée, Elie tendit les bras vers elle. Le portable d'Erin sonna en milieu d'après-midi alors que la petite faisait sa sieste.

« Trudy ?

— Salut Lindsay, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton congé mais je pense que tu voudrais savoir ça.

— Quoi donc ?

— … »

Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour mettre le bébé dans son cosy et conduisit au 51 où elle la déposa avant de foncer au District….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Erin n'en revenait pas, elle avait lu la déposition que Platt avait fait, et en parallèle mené sa petite enquête.

« Tu m'as appelé ?

— Oui excuse-moi de te déranger alors que tu es encore avec la famille de Mouse mais c'est urgent.

— Tout va bien ?

— Jay, le père biologique d'Elie vient de refaire surface. Il est venu porter plainte contre son ex-femme et lancer une procédure de disparition.

— QUOI ! Comment cela est-il possible ?!

— Calme-toi Jay. Ce mec est un marines, il était en déploiement sur l'USS Entreprise. Il vient simplement de rentrer, et d'apprendre la nouvelle. J'ai regardé dans la base de données, il est clean, son histoire concorde.

— Il faut appeler la DCFS avant toute chose, je reprends la route demain.

— Jay reste prudent sur la route, je m'occupe d'Elie. »

La jeune femme alla ensuite voir en personne le dit père, mais il lui sembla sincère. Elle lui proposa alors un rendez-vous pour voir son bébé dans un lieu publique afin d'être sûre qu'il ne tente rien envers elle.

Jay revint comme prévu deux jours plus tard, il avait en parallèle fait des recherches sur ce type également ayant encore des amis dans l'armée. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Erin à l'aéroport, alors qu'elle l'accueillait avec le sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer.

— Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? rigola-t-elle.

— Tu ne peux même pas savoir, avoua Jay.

La concernée ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence qu'à ces trois jours sans elle.

—Où est-il ? finit par demander Jay.

— Dans les locaux de la DCFS, ils n'attendent plus que nous enfin que toi, pour que tu lui rendes Elie.

— Maeve et maintenant Elie…

Erin plaça une main dans le dos de son ami pour le réconforter.

— Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Et…j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi à l'entretien.

La trentenaire sourit en le regardant, ils gagnèrent le véhicule avant de gagner à leur tour le centre de la DCFS. Jay embrassa la joue de la petite Elie avant d'entrer dans la salle. La représentante prit la parole, mais Jay étudiait l'attitude du militaire.

— Monsieur Halstead ?

Jay embrassa une dernière fois la joue d'Elie avant de la rendre à son père. Erin ne dit rien, observant son ami. Les deux militaires discutèrent ensemble un moment, avant que Jay ne rejoigne Erin enlaçant ses épaules. Le duo décida d'aller se promener au Millenium Park où des concerts sont donnés à ciel ouvert.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ? demanda Ruzzek qui avait aperçu le duo alors qu'il patrouillait avec Antonio.

— Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires, reconcentre toi sur ton travail.

— Tu appelles ça du repos ? intervint Will en rejoignant son frère et Erin.

— Bien sûr, je ne suis pas en train de poursuivre un méchant, se justifia la jeune femme.

— Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux, les mêmes !

Le rouquin resta un moment avec eux avant que Jay n'entraîne Erin vers un bateau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Halstead ?! s'étonna Erin.

— J'emmène mon sergent faire un tour de bateau sur le lac Michigan.

— Ça s'appelle du lèche-botte !

Mais pour autant elle monta à bord, se plaçant à côté de Jay pendant qu'il naviguait pour sortir du port de plaisance.

—Tu en as déjà fait ? demanda le trentenaire.

— Jamais, mais j'en ai toujours rêvé.

Jay sourit avant de l'attirer à lui pour qu'elle prenne la barre. Il garda sa main sur celle d'Erin pour la guider pour changer les nœuds. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur le lac, à profiter du soleil, de l'eau car Jay avait pensé à prendre des pansements pouvant aller sous l'eau. Pour parfaire la journée, Jay lui cuisina un plat typiquement italien dont lui seul avait le secret.

— Jay…

— J'aimerai bien, mais en prenant notre temps. Comme un début de relation…

—C'est ce que je voulais te dire, sourit Erin soulagée.

— Ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début, avoua Jay en caressant le visage de la jeune femme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Erin avait pu reprendre le travail rapidement, cependant elle avait apprécié ces quelques jours de repos où Jay avait profité pour l'emmener faire quelques trucs de temps en temps.

— Paperasse aujourd'hui ! Je veux qu'un tiers de votre pile soit partie d'ici la pause déjeuner ! les défia Erin.

Atwater et Jay parièrent sur le fait que Ruzzek n'y arrivera jamais, alors qu'Upton se désespérée des garçons. Cependant ce fut le calme complet, chacun rédigeant les dernières interventions qu'ils avaient effectuées. Seule la télé que Burgess avait allumé troublait le silence.

« Comme nous vous le disons dans le sommaire de ce journal, c'est un de nos soldats qui est retenu en tant que prisonnier de guerre. Il s'agit de Craig Gerwitch, un Ranger du 75ème régiment des Rangers, originaire de Chicago dans l'Illinois. »

Plus personne ne bougea attendant la réaction d'une personne qui ne tarda pas à venir… Jay envoya tout valser sur son bureau. Il ne voulait pas y croire, comment ça pouvait arriver ? Pourquoi encore Mouse ? Son ami en avait assez bavez, leurs années d'armée, l'accident de sa fiancée, puis sa fille qui décide de partir…

Erin fut la première à rejoindre Jay, et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier lui montrant son soutien.

— Si tu veux quelques jours de libre… Ou besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites surtout pas. L'équipe est là, déclara-t-elle.

— Merci Er. Puis-je prendre le reste de la journée ?

— Bien sûr.

L'ancien Ranger se rendit au bureau de l'armée situé à Chicago essayé d'avoir des renseignements. Mais hormis les excuses il n'eut rien de nouveau, c'était trop récent, les militaires essayaient encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et qui pouvait être derrière tout ça. Cependant ça n'arrêta pas Jay de demander à être dans un convoi pour aller chercher son ami si un jour cela se produisait.

Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez mouvementée son téléphone sonna, le Chicago Med…

« Halstead.

— Bonjour détective, c'est Mme Godwin du Chicago Med.

— Madame Godwin, un souci avec Will ?

— Pas du tout, en réalité je n'aurai pas du vous appeler. C'était monsieur Gurwitch dans les contacts d'urgence mais j'ai vu les informations. Connaissant vos relations j'ai pensé que vous appelez était la meilleure chose à faire. Mademoiselle Higgins s'ait réveillé il y a deux heures de son coma.

— Oh… Eh bien… j'arrive.

— Merci détective. »

Jay n'en revenait, décidément il aurait dû rester couché… Mouse et maintenant sa fiancée qui se réveille après 6 ans de coma suite à un accident à l'armée. Une fois sur place il monta directement à l'étage où la jeune femme se trouvait, ayant plusieurs fois accompagné Mouse la voir. La directrice de l'hôpital l'attendant dans le couloir.

— Merci d'être venu aussi vite. J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise.

— La bonne.

— Elle se souvient de l'accident, de Mouse…

— Mais ?

— Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir été enceinte, annonça Sharon.

Jay resta silencieux, réfléchissant un moment.

— J'ai étudié son dossier avec le docteur Choi, elle était à peine enceinte au moment de l'accident. Donc si elle n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse encore, il est normal qu'elle ne le sache pas maintenant. Elle souffre d'une amnésie légère. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir pour le bébé amène le problème de la reconnaissance, pour elle, sa fille n'est pas la sienne. Aussi horrible que ça puisse être, c'est une inconnue à ses yeux.

— La petite est partie vivre chez sa tante, elle s'y sent mieux.

— J'ai su ça. Voulez-vous allez voir mademoiselle Higgins ?

Jay pénétra dans la chambre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

— Tu n'as pas changé en 6 ans dis donc, sourit la jeune femme.

— Toi non plus, hormis tes mètres de cheveux, plaisanta Jay soulagé de retrouver son amie avec son humour.

— Approche-toi je ne devrais pas te manger. Détective maintenant ?!

— Ouais au District 21.

— Une femme ?

— Pas encore, c'est compliqué. A raconter derrière un verre, sourit Jay.

— Obligé ! Tu vas devoir m'en apprendre plein !

— Allez dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Kat', lança-t-il en la voyant réfléchir.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que Mouse s'est remis avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant mon coma ?

Jay fit durer le suspense en prenant sa main dans la sienne…

— Je suis désolé… mais non ! Tu vas devoir le supporter encore longtemps. Au début il venait toujours les jours te voir, et puis il a eu sa petite « descente ». Il s'est remis sur pied, et venait te voir deux fois par semaine avec son travail.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment avant que Jay ne la laisse se reposer. Erin passa dans la soirée s'assurer que Jay aille bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, Jay avait emmené Erin dîné, un petit rendez-vous galant qui leur avait bien plus. Puis ils s'étaient revus pour un match des Cubs, des petites sorties en dehors du travail qui faisaient du bien. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de Mouse toujours retenu prisonnier. Jay s'était porté garant pour aider Katsa à se réadapter à la vie quotidienne, beaucoup de chose change en 6 ans… Cette dernière se posait des questions sur Mouse qu'elle n'avait pas revue, mais Jay n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire la nouvelle…

— Prête à se faire peur ? demanda Stella en se tournant vers Katsa, Brett et Nathalie.

— Allons-y ! Il faut que Katsa rattrape son retard filmographie.

Les filles s'installèrent au milieu de la salle de façon à bien voir l'écran. Katsa était concentrée sur l'écran mais une silhouette attira son attention au premier rang à droite de la salle. Elle crut reconnaître la personne encadrée par deux autres.

Mouse ne se concentrait pas sur le film, il souffrait après toutes les séances de torture. Mais ce qui l'effrayait c'était que ces monstres touchent à sa fiancée. Il n'y avait pas cru en la voyant dans la foule pour les tickets de cinéma. Et pourtant elle était bien là. Il se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard de la jolie brune, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle lui sourit. A la fin du film ses geôliers et son bourreau le firent sortir en toute discrétion.

— Craig !

Mouse se figea en entendant cette voix, SA voix. Ses geôliers le retinrent par le bras

— Attention à ce que tu dis, nous n'aurons aucune hésitation pour l'éliminer devant toi, susurra son bourreau.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pour…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises, murmura Katsa en enlevant sa bague de fiançailles.

Elle posa doucement le bijou dans la main de Mouse. Il devait agir vite pour ne pas la perdre.

— Non ma puce, garde la je t'en supplie. Je… je suis captif, prisonnier de guerre, chuchota Craig en remettant la bague à sa place les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh Mouse !

Katsa l'enlaça notant le dos musclé de son amant, elle embrassa tendrement son cou. Il pleura silencieusement contre elle, évacuant sa douleur.

— Tu m'as manqué, te serrer contre moi m'a horriblement manqué, avoua le jeune homme en pleurs.

— On aura plein de temps pour en profiter, je te le promets, promit Katsa en embrassant sa tempe.

— En route, siffla le bourreau en montrant une matraque.

Mouse embrassa une dernière fois le front de sa fiancée, les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière caressa sa joue tendrement, voulant lui apporter du réconfort.

— Je t'aime, souffla Katsa.

— Moi aussi mon ange, je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien, sourit Mouse en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Elle lui rendit avant de se reculer à contre cœur. Stella la rejoignit rapidement.

— Allons voir rapidement Jay, murmura Stella en lui désignant discrètement son téléphone.

— Tu ne préfères pas qu'on les suive ? Voir où ils logent et là prévenir Jay et son unité ? proposa Katsa sans quitter Mouse des yeux.

— Ca peut être risqué pour lui comme pour nous.

— Soyons discrètes.

Malgré que Stella soit contre, elle n'avait pas d'autre chose que de suivre son amie. Elles réussirent à filer la voiture des bourreaux, Katsa serrant nerveusement le poing. Bizarrement ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc, Stella tendit une casquette à sa camarade avant qu'elles ne se mettent à les suivre à bonne distance.

— Je vais appeler Jay, souffla la pompier avant de s'éloigner.

Katsa continua de suivre le sentier que les hommes avaient pris, mais au détour du chemin elle ne vit personne cependant ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin sans qu'elle les voit. Soudainement la jeune femme fut violemment plaquée contre un arbre, par-dessus l'épaule de son assaillant, elle aperçut Mouse retenu par deux autres hommes, le bourreau juste derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à la lueur du jour que Katsa nota les traits tirés de son fiancé, son visage creusé par le manque de nourriture.

— Pour une amnésique vous êtes persévérante, se moqua le bourreau de Mouse en tirant les cheveux de ce dernier en arrière.

— Laisse-le espèce de sale pourri**** !

— Hargneuse dis donc !

Katsa donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme la retenant avant de lui en donner un deuxième, enchaînant avec un coup de genou entre les omoplates.

— Kat ! s'exclama Mouse pour la prévenir de l'arrivée d'un nouvel assaillant.

Le jeune homme récolta un coup de matraque dans les côtes le déstabilisant, rapidement accompagné d'un coup de cet objet dans le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Katsa retenue par l'homme, il l'a maintenait par le cou pour qu'elle ne le frappe pas.

— Craig… murmura-t-elle malgré la main enserrant sous cou.

— Ca va ma puce, ne risque pas ta tête.

— Oh ça va, susurra son bourreau en sortant un taser.

Le jeune militaire ferma les yeux attendant la décharge, il se retint de hurler pour ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction, ni pour effrayer sa fiancée. Il revoyait encore le nuage de poussière que générait le convoi militaire, il se souvint avoir souris en sachant que Katsa serait bientôt là, qu'ils pourraient passer deux jours ensemble. Et puis il y avait eu deux explosions, les hommes dans le camp s'étaient affolés. Mouse se souvint avoir bondit dans une Jeep avec Jay et un infirmier pour se rendre immédiatement sur place. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres lorsqu'une autre bombe a explosé. Craig a alors vu celle qu'il aime être projeté dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos, sa tête cognant durement le sol au moment de l'impact. Il avait terminé en courant…

 **Flash-back**

Mouse courait le plus vite possible, et encore il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Katsa était étendue dans la poussière, du sang coulant.

— Kat ! Kat est-ce que tu m'entends ? s'empressa de demander Mouse en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il a alors rivé ses yeux bleus dans ceux vert de la jeune femme. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Ne parles pas, reste calme tu es en état de choc, souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

— Craig ?!

— Jay ! Il faut la ramener à la base !

Un infirmier les rejoignit et examina rapidement la jeune femme, avant de demander l'appui d'un hélicoptère pour la ramener. Mouse avait tout fait pour la garder éveiller, mais tout doucement Katsa avait finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience et donc le coma, son cerveau ayant reçu un trop grand choc. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'un médecin faisait passer une batterie d'examen à Katsa pour avoir un aperçu globale de son état, que Mouse apprenait qu'il allait être père. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant ? Très peu de chance, sinon elle lui aurait dit.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

— Laissez-la partir, souffla Mouse.

— J'aurai pu faire ça, mais vu qu'elle nous a suivi et qu'elle s'en est pris à un de mes hommes j'ai une meilleure idée pour la punir. La prochaine fois on écoutera ce que je dis du premier coup.

Mouse eut juste le temps de voir la matraque être levée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Mouse revînt à lui rapidement, se souvenant des derniers événements. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils étaient de retour dans cet entrepôt désert. Il était enchaîné au mur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir se lever. La voix de Katsa lui parvint aux oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

— Craig !

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, et l'enlaça aussitôt qu'elle fut à sa portée. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou inspirant son parfum, profitant de sa chaleur.

— Je suis désolé Kat'. Je… Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

— Mouse, ce qui s'est passé en Afghanistan n'est en rien ta faute. Et puis je suis prêt de toi maintenant.

— Mais tu as loupé six ans de ta vie.

— Mais j'ai en tout autant à tes côtés, sourit Katsa en embrassant la mâchoire de son fiancé.

— Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire craquer pour moi, je n'ai strictement rien de spéciale.

— Tes yeux si expressifs, ton sourire craquant, tu es le seul garçon que je connaisse qui en est un comme ça. Et ta gentillesse.

Mouse l'embrassa tendrement, il était sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'il puisse le faire. D'une main délicate il guida Katsa pour qu'elle pose la tête sur son torse avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Cette dernière comprit car elle noua ses bras derrière le dos de son amant avant de caresser doucement ses muscles. Mais l'instant fut vite brisé par le bourreau de Mouse qui vînt lui donner un coup derrière le genou le faisant tomber.

— Espèce de *****

— Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Maintenez la.

Un gorille vînt immobiliser l'ex-militaire pendant que deux autres entraînaient Mouse un peu plus loin. Ce dernier leur supplia de ne pas faire de mal à sa fiancée, ce à quoi son bourreau répondit qu'il ne lui ferait rien si Craig coopérer. C'est sans aucune résistance que ce dernier se laissa entraîner vers un immense aquarium de deux mètres de hauteur. Après cinq bonnes minutes, le captif était attaché aux pieds par une chaîne, ainsi que sous les épaules.

— Craig non ! hurla Katsa en les rejoignant toujours maintenu.

Le bourreau actionna lui-même le système qui souleva Mouse dans les airs avant que la chaîne à ses pieds ne l'entraîne au fond de l'aquarium. La jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de regarder son fiancé perdre son souffle sous l'eau, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Mouse réussit tout de même à s'approcher de la vitre pour poser une main dessus. Katsa faisant de même restant river à ses beaux yeux bleus. Le militaire esquissa un sourire avant de rendre les dernières bulles d'air.

— Remontez-le, ordonna le tortionnaire.

Une fois Mouse sortit de l'eau, il lui laissa trente secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de lui poser un tas de question. Bien évidemment l'américain ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de regarder sa fiancée en contre-bas.

— On y retourne. La prochaine fois tu répondras peut-être.

— Ca suffit vous allez le tuer ! s'exclama Katsa alors que Mouse se noyait.

— Je m'en contre fiche, exposa le bourreau en donnant un coup dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

— POLICE DE CHICAGO, LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Katsa se saisit de l'occasion pour se précipiter sur les manettes et faire remonter Mouse. Antonio la rejoignit et libéra leur ancien informaticien des chaînes avant de l'allonger par terre.

— Allez Mouse revient… siffla-t-il en lui faisant le massage cardiaque.

Katsa s'occupa des insufflations, le visage baigné de larmes. Au bout de dix minutes le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, Brett et Dawson prirent enfin la relève.

— On choque !

Erin se tenait près de Jay, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Ils attendaient tous de voir pour leur ami, la police militaire ayant pris en charge les tortionnaires.

— J'ai un pouls ! s'écria Brett

N'importe qui arrivant dans la pièce aurait pu entendre les soupirs de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard Mouse ouvrit les yeux.

— Où…Où…Kat…

— Elle est là, souffla Erin alors que la concernée se précipita dans les bras de Mouse.

Ce dernier l'enlaça en grelottant, la tension de ses muscles le quittant subitement il crut tourner de l'œil mais rassembla ses dernières forces pour garder sa petite amie contre lui.

— Epouse-moi, déclara-t-il en claquant des dents.

— Je t'ai déjà dit oui, plaisanta Katsa en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

— C'était pour être sûr, sourit Mouse à bout.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.

— On doit absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital, intervint Dawson.

Katsa déposa un baiser sur le front du son fiancé avant de se reculer pour laisser la place aux filles. Mouse perdit connaissance ayant trop subit, l'adrénaline le quittant complétement. Jay se tourna légèrement vers Erin qu'il enlaça, la plaquant contre lui. Antonio esquissa en voyant la scène, se doutant que ces deux-là finiraient par se remettre ensemble. Erin releva la tête pour contempler Jay, qui lui sourit soulagé que son meilleur ami soit sauvé.

— Allons au Med, souffla Erin en posant une main sur le torse de Jay.

— Une chance que je conduise ? tenta Jay.

— Bien essayé mais c'est non, d'autant plus que je suis le sergent ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela n'empêcha pas Jay de lui piquer les clefs des mains avant de partir en courant vers le parking, Erin sur ses trousses.

— Descend de là Halstead !

— Je ne peux pas, j'ai été menotté au volant ! s'exclaffa-t-il en montrant sa menotte reliée au volant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Après être passé par le district afin de donner les dossiers de recherches à la police militaire, l'unité est retournée au Chicago Med prendre des nouvelles de Mouse mais aussi le soutenir. Atwater se rapprocha d'Erin avant de lui montrer d'un signe de tête discret un bureau où s'entretenait les docteurs Rhodes et Charles avec Katsa qui s'était écroulée sur une chaise.

— Jay… je crois que tu devrais aller la rejoindre, souffla la sergent en montrant la jeune femme.

— Merci Er, tu…tu ne voudrais pas venir ? demanda Jay en se retournant vers elle.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête les deux médecins. Katsa se leva avant d'enlacer Jay à la recherche de réconfort. L'ancien Ranger passa ses deux bras musclés autour de la taille de son amie, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

— Docteur Rhodes que se passe-t-il ? Mouse était conscient lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé.

— Son corps a fini par lâcher, il a été mis à rude épreuve. Privé de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours en plus des autres sévices. Monsieur Gerwitch a sombré seul dans le coma.

— Il va se réveiller ?! déclara Erin pour être sûre.

— Quand il sera prêt, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à ce niveau. Seulement le nourrir par sonde, et changer ses bandages. Ça peut prendre quelques jours, comme plusieurs mois ou années.

— Il revisite le conte de la Belle au bois dormant, tenta de plaisanter Jay qui consolait Katsa.

— On va vous laisser, n'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question, souligna le chirurgien.

Le docteur Charles rappela le prochain rendez-vous de Katsa avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

— Hey Kat', Mouse va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos, je suis sûr qu'à la fin de la semaine il sera réveillé, émit Jay en frottant le dos de son amie.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

— En attendant si tu ne veux pas être seule tu peux toujours venir chez moi. J'ai une chambre d'ami, intervint Erin.

La brune lui sourit avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son fiancé. Mouse était allongé pale dans son lit reliait à plusieurs machines, dont un masque à oxygène. Katsa s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle le revoit sens cesse se noyer sous ses yeux, ou le bourreau frappait Mouse au visage ou dans les côtes avec la barre de fer. Jay ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Sans rien dire il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, avant de s'installer également sur un fauteuil.

— Jay si tu veux prendre quelques jours de repos, proposa Erin en entrant.

— Ca va aller, merci Erin, sourit Jay.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux filles qui ont commencés une collocation se préparaient à sortir. Erin avait opté pour une petite robe bleu nuit à paillettes, alors que Katsa avait choisi un short blanc et un débardeur à strass. Elle attrapa la brosse à cheveux avant de s'occuper de la coiffure de son amie, puis de son maquillage.

— C'est partit pour danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! s'exclama Erin en grimpant derrière le volant du gros 4x4 de Katsa.

— Tu n'as jamais été dans ce club ? demanda Katsa qui surveillait son portable des fois que l'hôpital la préviendrait du réveil de Mouse.

— Jamais, tu y es venue souvent ?

— On venait beaucoup avec mon unité et celle des garçons. C'est ici qu'avec Mouse, nous avons commencé à flirter. Il m'a rejoint sur la piste de danse, nous avons dansé tous les deux avant qu'il ne m'offre un verre. Il était nerveux, toujours à se passer une main dans les cheveux, ça me faisait rire. Mais sur le terrain, il était déterminé. Il m'a sauvé les fesses à plusieurs reprises, un sniper hors paires.

Les filles firent un tour des lieux avant de s'installer au bar et prendre une boisson le temps de se mettre doucement dans l'ambiance de la boîte. Erin entraîna son amie vers la piste de danse voyant bien que Katsa n'allait pas facilement se détendre. Après tout avant son coma, elle était sur un terrain de guerre à des milliers de kilomètres de Chicago.

Jay entra dans la boîte de nuit et repéra rapidement les deux femmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler Erin, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, si belle. Katsa ne manqua pas de voir le regard amoureux de son ami et le rejoignit rapidement.

— Rejoint-la, et danse avec elle, murmura Katsa.

— Kat…

— Arrête de discuter et fonce ! N'oublies pas je suis la plus gradé des deux !

Jay la chatouilla avant de rejoindre Erin, et danser à côté d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le sourire lumineux de la jeune femme.

— Jay !

— Salut Er !

— Hmmm Katsa est forcément dans le coup.

— De forte chance, on peut toujours lui demander mais ma main à couper.

Ils cherchèrent du regard la jeune femme, mais cette dernière avait totalement disparu. Le duo fit le tour du club mais elle n'était plus là.

— Elle n'est pas au Chicago Med.

— On devait rentrer ensemble à l'appartement.

Jay eu une petite intuition, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Mouse et effectivement la lumière était allumée. Katsa était dans la chambre de la petite Maeve.

— Kat ? On peut aller la voir si tu veux, proposa Jay.

— Non. Je ne la reconnaîtrais pas, et ça la blesserais cette petite.

— Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda Erin.

— C'est votre soirée, j'aurai juste aimé que Mouse soit avec nous. Allez-vous amuser, je vais aller le voir.

Jay resta un moment à contempler Erin sans rien dire, doucement il attrapa la main de cette dernière avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture. Ils allèrent dîner au Purple Pig avant de retourner dans un club branché danser. Le duo passa la nuit chez Erin, Katsa restant au Chicago Med afin d'être au prêt de Mouse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Erin se réveilla doucement avec le soleil tapant dans la baie de sa chambre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle roula sur elle-même afin de se retourner et admirer Jay torse nu allongé à côté d'elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire de son compagnon avant de s'enrouler dans le drap et de filer sous la douche.

— Salut, lança Jay en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour, je t'ai fait du café.

— Déjà temps d'aller au boulot ? demanda l'ex-militaire.

— Non tu as encore un peu d'avance. Hmmm Katsa n'est pas rentrée de la nuit.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas réellement, Mouse et elle ont toujours été très fusionnels. Sur la base tu en trouvais un, le deuxième y était aussi. Si Katsa nettoyait ses armes, tu pouvais être sûr que Mouse ferait pareille, même si c'était déjà fait. Elle était sous une Jeep pour l'entretien Mouse serait en train de l'aider… Lors d'expédition si notre bataillon croisait celui de Katsa soit elle atterrissait dans notre véhicule soit l'inverse.

Erin rigola en essayant de les imaginer faire. Jay se leva afin de poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier et en profita pour voler un baiser à Erin qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— J'aimerai qu'on prenne notre temps pour ne pas recommencer la même erreur, avoua Jay en prenant une main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

— Je suis pour, sourit la jolie brune.

— Et pas un mot à l'équipe je suppose ? émit l'ancien militaire.

— Quel flair détective ! se moqua Erin en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

— Nous devrions y aller, si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de le mettre à la porte, mais au lieu de se rendre au district comme Jay, Lindsay prit la direction de la tour d'Ivoire, QG de la police. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et comptait bien la mettre à exécution. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Erin fit son apparition au District.

— Tout va bien sergent ? demanda Atwater faisant rire les autres par la façon dont il l'a appelé.

— Parfaitement bien. Nous avons une enquête, ça ressemble à un règlement, déclara Erin.

Hailey regarda son équipier en souriant avant de prendre les clefs de la Sierra. La jeune femme lui proposa d'aller boire un verre à la fin de la journée avec le reste de l'unité comme avant mais cette fois avec leur sergent.

— Erin et toi vous êtes en bon terme, remarqua la jolie blonde.

— Oui, c'est mieux pour l'unité. Sans oublier que nous sommes des adultes responsables.

— A contrario de Ruzzek, se moqua Upton.

— Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! rigola Jay.

Le duo rejoignit la scène de crime, pendant que l'ancien militaire discutait avec le médecin légiste, Upton fit le tour afin d'observer les lieux.

— Jay ! appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier la rejoignit arme à la main, la jeune femme lui montra les gouttes de sang qui étaient passées inaperçu aux yeux des patrouilleurs. Le duo progressa doucement vers le fond d'une ruelle, dans le recoin les deux détectives tombèrent sur une voiture, portière conducteur ouverte.

— Un enfant à l'arrière, souffla Jay.

— On dirait la voiture de notre victime.

— Emmène le bébé, je m'occupe d'appeler la scientifique.

Hailey prit le petit garçon de quelques mois avant de le ramener vers l'ambulance. Elle fit le point auprès d'Erin avant de lui indiquer où se trouve Jay. Ce dernier lui exposa son point de vue avant qu'ils ne commencent à interroger les témoins, Hailey ayant accompagné l'enfant au Chicago Med en attendant l'arrivée de la mère.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as pris une route différente ce matin, déclara Jay en rejoignant Erin.

— Un truc rapide à faire, rien d'important ne t'en fait pas. Des nouvelles de Mouse ?

— Non, mais je ferai un saut en allant récupérer Hailey.

— C'est une bonne équipière, constata Lindsay.

— Elle est géniale, et a de l'instinct mais ce n'est pas pareille qu'avec toi. Notre victime a un passif avec un certain Arnold Tougly, membre d'un gang dans le West Side.

— Atwater et Ruzzek vont aller voir, je veux que tu ailles au Chicago Med, interroge la mère.

— A vos ordres sergent ! plaisanta Jay en la chatouillant.

Erin sourit bêtement, elle n'avait pas rêvait mieux comme unité. Malgré ses craintes que Jay la repousse méchamment et n'accepte pas de l'avoir comme chef, il s'était montré ouvert alors qu'elle ne le méritait peut-être pas. L'ancien militaire arriva à l'hôpital au même moment que la femme de la victime.

— Madame Tougly, je suis le détective Halstead des Renseignements, et voici mon équipière le détective Upton, commença Jay.

— Nous sommes sincèrement désolé pour votre perte. Votre petit garçon va parfaitement bien, il n'y avait que des éclats de verre dans son cosy. Une infirmière a enlevé des petits copeaux sur ses doigts mais ce n'est rien de méchant, expliqua Hailey.

— Pouvons-nous vous posez quelques questions avant de vous laisser voir votre fils ? continua le détective.

Les deux enquêteurs l'emmenèrent dans une pièce à part et commencèrent à lui poser des questions afin de bien cerner leur victime, ses habitudes, ses relations… La veuve ne leur cacha rien, lui parlant également de l'enfance difficile qu'avait eu son mari avant de changer radicalement.

— Tu m'excuses deux minutes, je voudrais aller voir quelqu'un avant qu'on rentre au District, déclara Jay en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hailey.

L'ancien militaire toqua à la porte de Mouse avant d'entrer, il fut surprit de ne pas voir Katsa dans la pièce.

— J'ai réussi à la convaincre de sortir un peu d'ici.

— Comment vas-tu vieux ? demanda Jay

— Ca va, courbaturé de partout. Mais au moins la migraine a disparu tout comme la douleur dans la mâchoire.

— Ils t'ont dit quand tu allais sortir ?

— Dans deux jours, et le docteur Charles veut me voir avant pour le SSPT. Où loge Kat' ?

— Chez Erin, elle…elle ne veut pas rester chez toi. La chambre de Maeve la perturbe. Elle ne se fait pas à l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

— J'imagine que reprendre notre fille n'est pas au programme du coup, émit Mouse.

— Katsa n'est pas encore prête, elle s'est réveillée de six ans de coma c'est encore nouveau. Et puis elle n'a pas connu la grossesse, les premières années de la vie de la petite…

— Je ne lui en veux pas. Tu crois que tu pourrais demander à ton frère de me faire sortir plus vite ?

— Même pas en rêve ! intervint le concerné en entrant dans la pièce.

— Je me sens mieux.

— Hormis les courbatures, lança Jay en le regardant les sourcils levés.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

La jeune femme entra dans le hall regardant autour d'elle impressionnée, pourtant elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'était qu'une formalité seulement après six ans de coma tout lui paraissait différents.

— Mademoiselle Higgings ?

— C'est moi. Euh… je viens de la part de…

— Je sais, on m'a informé. Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent dans une salle d'équipement à première vue, l'homme un petit bonhomme au ventre rondouillard et les cheveux grisonnant lui tendit un gilet par balle. Avant de lui tendre un petit calibre et des lunettes de protection.

— Bien vous avez un parcours à faire dans un temps record et des suspects à neutraliser, attention il y aura également des innocents. A vous de bien faire la différence sans être toucher.

— Les cibles peuvent être également vivantes ? se renseigna Katsa.

— Absolument, vous êtes ici pour un test de capacité. Nous devons voir ce que vous valez.

Katsa se prépara mentalement comme à l'armée, techniquement pour elle ça ne remontait pas à très loin. Ses muscles se tendirent, les vieilles habitudes revenant au galop. Erin pénétra dans la salle de contrôle d'où elle pouvait voir Katsa en action comme trois gradés venus eux aussi examiner la jeune femme.

— On voit que ses réflexes sont revenus, sa main est prête à attraper son arme, observa Lindsay.

— Elle est en appui sur ses jambes prêtes à bondir au moindre mouvement ou attaque, souligna un gradé.

— Vous disiez qu'elle était dans l'armée.

— Les Rangers, 75ème régiment. Tout comme le Lieutenant Jay Halstead et Craig Gerwitch, annonça Erin fièrement.

A l'écran, Katsa pénétra dans la première salle sombre prudemment vérifiant de chaque côté qu'il n'y est pas de danger. Erin actionna un bouton faisant apparaître un mannequin retenant un otage voulant tester tout de suite si sur le coup de l'adrénaline Katsa allait tirer au hasard.

— En pleine tête, 21 secondes de réflexion, joli, commenta un des supérieurs.

Ils restèrent concentrés sur les écrans, faisant apparaître de temps en temps des mannequins pas prévus pour la tester. Demandant à des hommes de la surprendre, l'un d'eux du la neutraliser en passant un bras autour de son cou. Cependant il ne réussit pas à la garder contre lui très longtemps et se retrouva au sol bien vite. Erin attendit son amie dans la salle de départ un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Félicitations, tu as battu tous les records pour l'instant ! s'exclama la sergent lorsque l'ancienne militaire arriva.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu l'as fait en 6 minutes et 29 secondes. Le dernier record était de 9 minutes et 59 secondes, et nous avons corsés le parcours pourtant.

— Ca s'est un peu ressentit.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda un gradé en les rejoignant.

— Bien, comme après une mission correctement achevée, avoua Katsa.

— Pas de mauvais souvenirs ? Pas de peur ?

— Si je n'avais pas de craintes ça serait inquiétant ne pensez-vous pas ? Mais je n'ai eu aucun mauvais souvenir.

Le gradé la regarda en souriant à moitié avant de faire signe de tête à Erin et de repartir.

— Ils vont délibérer, rentrons il se fait tard.

Les deux filles regagnèrent l'appartement qu'elles partagent, trouvant Jay derrière les fourneaux.

— Alors, si ils donnent leur accord acceptes-tu l'offre du sergent ? demanda Jay en regardant son amie et sa petite amie.

— Je ne sais pas, je dois en parler avec Mouse...

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vous ai donné plusieurs jours à tous les deux pour vous décider, intervint Erin en lui tendant un verre de vin.

Katsa resta pensive un moment, il est vrai que Mouse et elle ont discutés sur le futur. Le couple a prévu d'acheter un nouveau appartement, Mouse aimerait énormément qu'ils se marient dans les mois qui viennent. Après le dîner Jay rejoignit Erin dans la cuisine et déposa une traînée de baiser dans son cou alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

— Hmmm après, sourit la jeune femme.

On toqua à la porte coupant les deux amants dans leur petite séance tendresse. Jay embrassa une dernière fois la joue d'Erin avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Katsa contemplait les étoiles depuis la terrasse perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ? Des bras autour de sa taille la firent sursauter.

— N'es pas peur, murmura une voix masculine.

— Que fais-tu en dehors de l'hôpital toi ?

— Ma chérie me manquait. Will m'a autorisé à sortir un peu plus vite, Jay a dit que tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs.

— Ce n'est rien d'important.

— Je suis là mon cœur. Je ne vais nulle part, murmura Mouse alors que sa petite amie se retourna afin d'enlacer sa taille et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Erin sourit en regardant le jeune couple, elle souhaite qu'ils trouvent enfin la paix et qu'ils aient une vie heureuse. Mouse embrassa tendrement la gorge de sa chérie, caressant son dos pour la réconforter.

— Je t'aime ma puce. Je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi Craig, tu es la seule chose que j'ai de normale depuis mon réveil. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être comme dans un monde parallèle...

— Ça passera, et je serai là pour t'aider. On est là-dedans, ensemble. Et si nous rentrions dîner, ça sent délicieusement bon.

— Et le plus étonnant soit que ça soit Jay qui est cuisiné ! plaisanta Katsa.

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on aille dîner dehors dans ces cas-là !

— Je vous ai entendu ! piqua Jay en les rejoignant trois bières à la main.


End file.
